


When I looked into her eyes for the last time. I knew everything would be okay.

by TheLivingUndead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, Lena Luthor - Freeform, ReignCorp, Samantha "Sam" Arias Needs a Hug, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingUndead/pseuds/TheLivingUndead
Summary: This is an AU series. I don't want to spoil it too much. It's set in Lena's lab, when Reign seems to be overpowering Sam. Both Sam and Lena are trying their hardest to keep there hopes up but when will enough be enough?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When I looked into her eyes for the last time. I knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙢𝙚, 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙭 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨, 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙡, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙚𝙡𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙨𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙨𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙣𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙮... 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪.
> 
> 𝙎𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙝𝙖 𝘼𝙧𝙞𝙖𝙨

12:30 P.M. 

“Do we have to do it again? I- I don’t know how much more I can take Lena.” 

The words were broken, Sam was exhausted Lena had been running test on her for hours. Test that involved them trying to triangulate exactly when and how the transformation from Samantha Arias to Reign happened. The test that consisted of electrocuting the woman upping the voltage every time. Not to mention the Valley in which Sam was tossed to every time. Parallel dimension or not her entire consciousness was thrown into the frigid abyss. Staring into the eyes of the woman she feared more than anything else. Herself, another version of herself the Worldkiller she called herself. 

“Sam, honey I need more time we need to do it again.” 

There was a heavy sigh that left Sam’s frame as she gave a single nod towards the woman. Her gaze fixated on her emeralds for the briefest of moments. 

“Okay, just give me a second.” 

Her tones soft as she tosses her legs over the side of the bed. Unhooking the device attached to each of her temples bare feet gently gliding against the cold floor. Lithe digits wrapping around the plastic cup of water trying her hardest to keep her hand from trembling but failing. That was until Lena turned off the force field heels gently clacking against the floor until her hand was sliding over Sam’s to help steady it bring the glass up to her lips to take a small sip before with Lena’s help lowering it back onto the table. 

“Thank you.” 

Sam’s tone still soft, almost broken. Her body taking a beating from the test alone as Lena took her hand into her own guiding her back to the bed. Sliding into it once more. A gentle squeeze being given to the CEO’s hand briefly. 

“Okay, again.”  
The words come out all in one, a rush of combined syllables as she leans back. Head gently clashing against the pillows as the device is placed back onto her temples. Eyes gently shutting as she feels the CEO’s lips gently pressing against her forehead. Even if it was only for a moment it was the solace, the reassurance she needed in that moment to find the strength to continue. 

Quickly the Luthor made her way out of Sam’s cage. The force field being put back up just in case it was needed. Digits hovering over her tablet to increase the voltage. Pausing for a moment taking in the sight of her beaten best friend. How she wanted nothing more than to fix her, to cure her to end her suffering. That was all she wanted more than anything in the world was for her to have her Sam back. 

“Okay.” 

She whispers to herself before pressing the button. Watching as Sam’s body begins to violently convulse causing the woman to let out a shaky breath. Eyes shutting for a single second before opening to sit at her desk analyzing over the data. That was until their was an earth shattering scream that pulled her from the data. 

“Sam, Sam it’s okay.” 

She rushed towards the woman quickly deactivating the field as she’s slipping into the bed beside her. Hands grasping her shoulders as she’s jolted forward.

“She’s going to kill Ruby. She’s going to kill her. We, you can’t let that happen.” 

Sam is in a frantic state, her breaths shaky as she is gasping. The hands on her shoulders no longer giving her the solace she so desperately needed in that moment. Hazel’s welling with silent tears that begin to stream down her face. As she looking into those deep emeralds. The Luthor’s hands gently moving from her shoulder to the nape of her neck on both sides. Keeping her gaze locked onto hers.

“I’m not going to let her hurt Ruby, not ever. I promise. It’s okay, it’s going to be okay I’m going to fix you.”

A forced nod being given in that moment trusting the Luthor more than anything. Truth was Sam trusted Lena with her life, they’d been through so much together there wasn’t anyone else that she trusted to do this. To save her, to fix her. She was her last resort and she knew that. 

“Lena.” 

Sam muttered her hands trembling as they gently grasped along the CEO’s wrist. 

“If it comes down to it, kill me. You can’t let her out. You don’t know what she’s capable of I do. If you can’t figure out how to cure me, kill me.” 

There was a long moment of silence. The Luthor felt the lump in her throat doubling at the woman’s plea. Asking her to kill her own best friend, the woman she trusted with her life. The woman she trusted with any and everything. The truth was if it came down to it, Lena wasn’t sure she even had it in her to kill her. To put her life to an end. 

“If it comes down to that I will. You have my word.”

A frantic nod is given from Sam as she finds a bit of peace in that, knowing that Reign will never be allowed to be freed again. 

The tests continued for hours until the early morning. Both women were drained to the point where barely could even function. Sam casually glanced at the clock. Before she stood up taking a few steps towards the edge of her own prison. 

“Lena, it’s time.” 

Her tone is shaky as best her hand extending as they pressed against the field gently. Tears streaming down her face. There was no cure for her, they were chasing a fairy tale. 

“No, no. Sam I just need more ti-.” 

“We don’t have more time Lena.” 

Sam let out a heavy sigh her head tilting forward as she stood there frozen. Gentle sniffles being given as her hand slipped up to wipe the heated tears from her face. 

“It’s time to end this, please. You can’t fix me. No one can, this is the end.” 

Lena shakes her head from side to side. Gaze frantically looking over the data she’s compiled as if something will be different this time around except it’s not. It’s the same, still no answers. 

“Damnit.”

She shouts tossing the tablet on the desk. Elbows clashing as she’s leaning over it. Hands catching the nape of her neck rubbing at it furiously. 

“I had to miss something there has to be a way to save you.” 

Slowly Lena is turning the force field off. Turning to face the woman, her best friend. 

“I can’t do it. I can’t kill you.” 

There’s a gentle pause as Sam reads the clock 4A.M. they had been at this for 12 hours consecutively and there was no progress no breakthrough. It was well past time and Sam knew that. 

“Remember, that I love you. Tell Ruby how much I loved her, tell her I was a hero. Don’t let her remember me as a villain.” 

Lena took a few steps towards the woman wrapping her up in her arms for the last time. Her head slipping into the crook of her neck to quieten the sobs that were pouring out of her. The tears that never seemed to stop in that moment. Sam’s hand slipping up the woman’s spine to rest upon the nape of her neck rubbing it gently. Before pulling away lips gently pressing against the Luthor’s forehead. 

“It’s time, Lena.” 

Slowly she pulled from the embrace, the tears halting at least for Sam. She knew what was happening and she was at peace with it. She couldn’t let Reign back out, couldn’t risk the world, or Ruby’s safety. She was choosing to give her life up in order to save everyone else. 

“Just give.” 

“No, it’s time.” 

Slowly Sam made her way to her bed lying down as she held her arm out knowing that Lena needed to put the IV in they’d discussed how they’d go about it just in case. Though Lena never thought it would happen. Slowly she picked up the needle inserting it in the woman’s arm. Tears never stopping from the CEO but she needed to focus. Needed to do this one last thing. Then in the confines of her lab she could break down she could let it all out. 

“Sam, I love you.” 

She whispers out picking up the needle filled with the lethal serum that would kill both Sam and Reign. Inserting it into the IV gaze shifting to her vitals, before Sam’s hand capture her own. Fingers intertwining gently. 

“Don’t ever forget about me okay?” 

Her tone already fading as were her vitals. Lena stood there frozen not able to respond with anything but a choked sob and a nod. Before the beeping of her best friend flatline began. Digits never leaving hers as she leans forward. Her head resting against the woman’s chest, trying desperately to find the faintest sound of a heartbeat. Though there was nothing. She was gone, her gaze slipping to the clock. 

“Time of death 4:03 A.M.” 

Sam may be gone, but that wasn’t going to keep Lena from searching for a cure, keeping her body stable for as long as she needed to in order to bring her best friend back. She may be gone for now, but she won’t be gone forever. Lena would make sure of that. Though that didn’t keep the pain from taking over the Luthor. As she did what she had to. She had to stay focused had to push through the pain there would be time to let the tears flow. To mourn her loss but right now. She had to stay focused she had a short window before the woman would be undertaking brain damage from the lack of oxygen to her brain. Quickly she intubated her, she wasn’t breathing on her own that was known it didn’t mean that the Luthor was out of options. She was a scientist and if anyone could bring Sam back it would be her. 

After making quick work of stabilizing the woman as best she could in her condition. Heels gently clicking against her lab floor. Making her way up to her office where she could try and wrap her head around the past events that she couldn’t rid herself of. Taking a seat at her desk as she picked up her tape recorder. 

“Time of death, Samantha ‘Sam’ Arias 4:03 a.m.” 

Her voice was breaking with every syllable spoken. Clicking the recorder off as she gently tossed it upon her desk. Leaning forward to grab the half empty bottle of scotch. Pouring the ember liquid into the crisp clean tumbler upon her desk. Lithe digits wrapping around the glass as she let every dreadful box open. A cascade of emotions boiling over as she realized she lost the one friend she had. The one woman she loved, not only had she lost her but she….She was the one who had to kill her to take her precious life away. To drain the smile that never ceased to make her days brighter. Digits tightened their grip around the glass taking as much as she could in one gulp. Welcoming the burn, the burn that felt like a temporary relief from her current daze of grief. Slow and steady tears began to fall. The typically stoic, and composed CEO was broken. Falling apart at the loss of none other than Sam Arias, the one woman in the world she would do anything for. That she will do anything to get back.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝑇𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑒𝑦𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑑𝑠 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑤 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝘩𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦 𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝐼 𝑔𝑎𝑧𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠.... 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑟𝑖𝑔𝘩𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑓 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒 . 𝐴𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝐼 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑, 𝑏𝑦 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑤𝘩𝑜𝑚 𝐼 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑.
> 
> I know I know, you probably all hate me and that's okay. I promise that at the end of chapter three there will be a happy ending if you can bare through the pain and angst.


End file.
